A bakancslista
by MargieM
Summary: Ööö... ide most nem igazán tudok mit írni. Ez elvileg egy fanfic, bár én szívem szerint nem nevezném annak...


**Itt az első mini-projekt féleség, ami a teljesség igénye nélkül készült. Szeretném elmondani saját magam védelmében hogy nem ennek indult. Aki fanfictionre emlékeztető valamit szeretne olvasni, annak erősen ajánlom, hogy tekerjen le a legutolsó bekezdésig (vagy menjen legalulra és tekerjen felfelé míg nem talál pár vastagon szedett szót) és inkább csak azt olvassa el.**

**És itt, a történet elején ragadnám meg az alkalmat arra is, hogy boldog születésnapot kívánjak Emma83-nak. Isten éltessen :)**

**A felkelő kaliforniai** nap első sugarai világították meg az utat Patrick Jane előtt, ahogy az kiszállt autójából egy bűnügy helyszínén. Általában nem ért ki ilyen gyorsan a helyszínekre, vagy legalábbis nem ilyen korán reggel, de ez alkalommal kivételt tett. Annak ellenére, hogy a többi nyomozó még egy órája sem volt a helyszínen, a sajtó már mindent ellepett. Persze ez közel sem olyan meglepő, ha figyelembe vesszük azt a tényt is, hogy mindez Sacramento egyik legelitebb negyedében történt.

Patrick Jane tehát megigazította magán a zakóját és elindult befelé. Ahogy azonban a kordonhoz lépett, egy fiatal járőr, akinek szemmel láthatóan teljesen új volt az egész fennálló helyzet, bátortalanul megszólította.

- Uram… elnézést, uram! – dadogta a férfi, láthatóan megszeppenve

Jane felöltötte legudvariasabb mosolyát és így válaszolt:

- Igen?

- Ide nem… erre a területre civilek nem léphetnek be! – döntött végül a szabálykönyv szó szerinti idézése mellett

- Mekkora szerencse, hogy nem vagyok civil! Patrick Jane, CBI-tanácsadó. – Jane megemelte volna kalapját, ha lett volna neki, de mivel nem volt beérte volna egyszerű kézrázással. Ki is nyújtotta kezét, de a másik férfi nem fogadta el a gesztust

- Van valami olyan okmánya, amivel igazolni tudja ezt? – jött bele egyre jobban az intézkedésbe még mindig kissé félénk rendfenntartó erőnk

Jane tanácstalan arccal túrt a zsebeibe. Igen hosszúnak mondható CBI-tanácsadói léte alatt még soha senki sem kért tőle semmi ilyesmit. S ha volt is valaha ilyen igazolvány a birtokában, valószínűleg az már örökre elveszett az idők során. Éppen valami elfogadható indokot készült kitalálni, hogy beeresztesse magát, mivel látta, itt szép szóval nem sokra megy, amikor is meglátta megmentőjét, Teresa Lisbon különleges ügynököt.

Ahogy Jane először megpillantotta a nőt, megesküdött volna arra, hogy halvány fényglória öleli körül a fejét, de pár tizedmásodperccel később rá kellett ébrednie, hogy Lisbon mindössze kelet felől érkezik. Kezét homlokához emelte, hogy tompítsa a felkelő Nap erős fényét, s szemével követte a nőt, ahogy az félrehívta a járőrt és mondott neki valamit – valamit, amit még Jane igen jól kiképzett, hallgatózásra teremtett fülei sem voltak képesek kivenni ebben a nagy hangzavarban. Ennek ellenére nem kellett hozzá nagy ész, hogy kitalálja, Lisbon, nagy szerencséjére, igazolta. Persze ahogy Jane jobban belegondolt, rögtön realizálta, hogy milyen alattomos tett lenne Lisbon részéről ellene uszítania a járőrt, de hát, a nőknél sosem lehet előre tudni, mit forgatnak a fejükben. Ahogy tekintete és gondolatai visszatértek a valóságba, látta, hogy meg is kapta a belépési engedélyt, ugyanis a nő közelebb lépett és felemelte előtte a szalagkordont.

- Nagyon örülök, hogy itt vagy Jane. – mondta Lisbon, miközben a férfi a kordon alatt bújt át

- Örülök, hogy örülsz. – válaszolt Jane újfent zakóját igazgatva, miközben pimasz mosolya átvette az udvarias helyét az arcán – Minek köszönhetem ezt a korai megtiszteltetést? Megöltek egy politikust? Egy politikus feleségét? Egy politikust _és_ a feleségét? Netán egyikük a másikat?

- Nagyon vicces vagy, de egyik sem talált.

- Akkor mi történt itt?

- Elmondom menetközben. Még meghallja valamelyik riporter…

Jane aprót biccentett, ahogy a nő megindult felfelé az enyhén lejtős kocsifelhajtón.

A házon látszott, nem volt olcsó mulatság a gazdájának. Fekete falai elegáns monotóniáját itt-ott füstüvegtáblák törték meg, a tervezettel ellentétben még inkább sötétté téve az épület hangulatát. És erre a ház modern, négyszögletes formái csak rátettek még egy lapáttal.

Ahogy azonban meghallotta Lisbon hangját, Jane gondolatai rögtön visszatértek az ügyre az építészetről.

- A ház tulajdonosa, - itt Lisbon jegyzetfüzetébe pillantott – Gary McRae, hívta a 911-et. Azt mondta, két teljes hétig Európában volt, és mikor visszajött, egy holttestet talált a garázsában.

- Érdekes történet. Ki az áldozatunk?

- Itt lesz csak igazán érdekes a történet. – újabb pillantás a jegyzetfüzetbe – Fehér férfi, huszonöt-harminc éves, sötéthajú, és apró darabokra verték a fejét egy feszítővassal. – Lisbon hallotta, ahogy a férfi felszisszen - De amúgy sem voltak nála iratok amikkel összevethettük volna a kinézetét…

- És miért olyan fontos az ügy, hogy ilyen korán felkeltettél?

- McRae-é a fél város.

- És ez mennyiben érint minket? – grimaszolt Jane

- Annyiban, hogy a főnököm főnökének a főnökével pókerezik minden vasárnap, akinek pedig úgy ösztönzi az embereit, hogy kirúgással fenyeget. Idézzem? „Lisbon, hetvenkét órát kap, egy perccel se többet. Kár lenne, ha ki kéne rúgnom magát, maga az egyik utolsó ügynök, akin van mit nézni." – imitálta a feljebbvaló férfi hangját, hozzá illő mimikával

- Téged akar kirúgni? Akkor nincs nagy baj.

Lisbon erre már nem válaszolt. Nem is lett volna rá ideje, hiszen egy pillanattal később már el is értek a terjedelmes bekötőút végére, a háznál szinte nagyobb garázshoz. Ahogy beléptek, több dolog is megragadta Jane figyelmét. Egy, valaki a helyszínelők főnökét is meg kellett, hogy fenyegesse, mert azok nem csak a helyszínen voltak, de még dolgoztak is, igen serényen. Kettő, a ház tulajdonosa tényleg gazdag lehet, ha megengedhet magának két Mercedest is. Három, még nem látta az áldozatot, de már érezte a szagát. Épp ezért, orra elé emelte zakója ujját, ezzel megpróbálva tompítani a gyomorforgató szagokat. Kevés sikerrel.

- Innen már vezet az orrod. – Lisbon hangja meglepően gúnyos volt – És Jane, ha az én fejemet veszik, az neked sem lesz móka és kacagás.

Jane-nek hamar rá kellett jönnie, Lisbon nem hazudott, mikor azt mondta, hogy az áldozat fejéből nem sok maradt. A férfi mintha egy láthatatlan falba ütközött volna, olyan nehéz volt közelebb lépnie a testhez. Nem is csoda, hogy ilyen állapotban volt az áldozat, hiszen napokat feküdt egy légkondícionállatlan garázsban, Kaliforniában, a nyár közepén. Sőt, az igazat megvallva, az volt a csoda, hogy ennyi is maradt belőle.

- Találtál még valamit? – Lisbon kérdését most a test mellett térdelő halottkémhez intézte

- Az elmúlt három percben? Jó vagyok, de nem ennyire.

- Szarkazmus. A kedvencem. – motyogta maga elé Lisbon, ahogy újra szemügyre vette a testet

- Mennyi ideje lehet halott?

- Nehéz megmondani. Ha ragaszkodsz ahhoz, hogy mondjak valamit, márpedig ahogy látom ragaszkodsz – tette hozzá, ahogy felpillantott – azt mondanám, hogy egy hét, esetleg kilenc nap. Mázlink, hogy csak ennyire rothadt meg.

- Ez magának mázli? – vetette közbe szkeptikusan Jane

- Láttam egyszer egy olyan hullát, ami két hónapot töltött egy légmentesen lezárt sporttáskában a Los Angeles-i szemétlerakóban, a tűző napon. Na, az _tényleg _gusztustalan volt. Tudja maga hány hétig bűzlöttem utána? – Jane majdnem közbevetett valamit, de a nő még nem fejezte be – És a legdurvább, hogy nem az én hullám volt. Én a szomszéd asztalnál boncoltam egy emberszabásút.

A majom boncolásának okára valahogy már egyikük sem mert rákérdezni. Sőt. Lisbont annyira sokkolta a történet és a holttest, hogy úgy döntött kimenekül a garázsból, mielőtt valami olyan történne, ami örök életére megbélyegezné, mint rendőrt. Épp sarkon fordult, amikor Jane elkapta a vállát, hogy maradásra ösztökélje. Nem tudott mit tenni, szenvedő arccal visszafordult az áldozat felé.

- Mi az a válla alatt? – kérdezte végül a férfi, mikor már majdnem elviselhetetlenné vált a szag Lisbon számára

- Hol? – kérdezte érdeklődve a halottkém, teljesen feleslegessé téve Jane számára Lisbon helyben tartását

- Ott. – hajolt közelebb Jane, végül elengedve a nő vállát – Olyan mintha egy papírdarab lenne...

- Valóban. – mire ez az éles elméjű megfigyelés elhangzott, Lisbon már rég nem volt a szobában

A halottkém intett segédjének, az pedig egy helyszínelőnek. Egyikük óvatosan felemelte a férfi törzsét – ezzel egy újabb hullámot engedve szabadjára a gyomorforgató szagból – míg a másik mellé helyezte a jól ismert papírvonalzót és gyorsan készített néhány képet a cetli pontos kinézetéről és elhelyezkedéséről megtalálása pillanatában. Ezek után egy harmadik ember, ezúttal nő, egy apró, lapos hegyű csipesszel felszedte a papírdarabot a földről, és egy pici, zárható papírtasakba helyezte, konzerválva az elkövetkező vizsgálatokig.

Az apróra hajtogatott feltehetőleg A4-es méretű füzetlap meglepően jó állapotban kibírta a holttest alatt; annak ellenére, hogy napokat töltött ott, egyik csücskét leszámítva teljesen száraz maradt. Ezt már azonban nemcsakhogy Lisbon, de Jane sem láthatta, mivel mikor a testet megemelték, ő is úgy döntött, hogy kimegy egy kicsit levegőzni, amiért senki sem hibáztatta. Nem is döntött rosszul, hiszen az igazat megvallva már semmi érdekes nem maradt odabent.

- Nos? – lépett Lisbon Jane mellé közvetlenül az ajtónál – Mi volt az?

- Egy papírdarab volt a válla alatt. Gondolom a gyilkos hagyhatta el, bár nem láttam mi volt rajta.

- És...? – kérdezte Lisbon szuggesztíven

- Mi „és"?

- Gondoltam biztos van valami teóriád, hogy ki volt ő, ki ölte meg, és hogy miért.

- Részben igazad van, - mosolyodott el újra Jane – de előbb szeretnék kideríteni egy pár dolgot. Kikérdeztétek már a tulajt?

- Nem. Gondoltam szeretnél jelen lenni. De most egy ideig nem tudunk beszélni vele, valami nagyon fontos üzleti tárgyalása van.

- A gyilkosságnál is fontosabb?

- Úgy látszik. - Lisbon lesandított a jegyzeteire – Azt mondta, hogy tízre bejön a központba. Ott leszel?

- Nem tudom... ha nem érnék rá,

- Mintha olyan sok fontosabb dolgod lenne... – szúrta közbe Lisbon a szemeit forgatva

- ...feltennél neki egy pár kérdést a nevemben?

- Természetesen. Mit szeretnél tudni?

- Kiknek van kulcsa a garázshoz, milyen okokból, és hogy van-e testvére.

- Azt hiszed egy rokon tette?

- Nem teljesen. De egy testvéren, vagy közeli baráton kívül ki tudhatta, hogy McRae két hétig házon kívül lesz? Biztos nem rakott ki egy táblát a ház elé, hogy „Elutaztam! A garázs nyitva, a hullákat felismerhetetlenül kedvelem!"

- Ez tényleg teljesen valószínűtlen. Ma már mindenki az interneten hirdet. – grimaszolt újra Lisbon – Ez minden kérdésed?

- Azt hiszem.

- Megyek, megnézem megjöttek-e már a fiúk. – fordult Lisbon a kapu felé – Remélem őket nem tartóztatta fel az a buzgó kis járőr.

- Rendben.

Jane tekintetével követte a nőt, ahogy az a telek kapuja felé tartott. Lisbon már majdnem félúton járt, mikor eszébe jutott még valami.

- Lisbon!

- Igen? – fordult meg a nő, láthatóan bosszúsan

- Megkérdeznéd a tulajt, hogy hányas az a darázssárga Mustang? Egyszerűen nem tudok rájönni…

A férfi azonban válaszul csak egy újabb szemforgatást kapott, s tudta, etéren aznap új rekordot fog dönteni, hiszen még reggel hét óra sem volt, de már sem bírta fejben tartani a pontos számot.

**Három órával később **a csapat kupaktanácsot tartott a központban. Kiderült, hogy Cho és Rigsby nem jártak túl sok sikerrel a szomszédoknál. Nagy általánosságban egyikük sem emlékezett semmi szokatlanra sem és a halál pontos idejének megállapítása nélkül a fiúk sem lehettek sokkal pontosabbak a kérdések feltevésekor. Arra is hamar fényderült, hogy a tulaj az igazat mondta, az elmúlt heteket tényleg Angliában töltötte.

Miután ilyen szép, okos és együttműködő csapat módjára megosztották információikat, Lisbon elindult a kihallgatóba, ahol már várta a ház tulajdonosa, Gary McRae. Annak ellenére, hogy alibivel rendelkezett, még tudhatott valamit. Vagy legalábbis nyomozónőnk így vélekedett.

- Jó napot, Mr. McRae! – erőltetett udvarias mosolyt kialvatlan arcára a nő – Szeretném elnézését kérni amiatt, hogy iderángattuk, de muszáj feltennem magának néhány kérdést a ma reggel történtekkel kapcsolatban.

- Nyugodtan kérdezzen, de nem hiszem, hogy akármiben is az önök segítségére lehetek… - a férfi arca higgadt volt, hangján egy kis sajnálat hallatszott, igaz, Lisbon képtelen volteldönteni, hogy a férfi az inkompetenciáját, az áldozatot vagy pedig az elvesztegetett idejét sajnálja

- Megkérdezhetem pontosan milyen körülmények közt találta meg a holttestet? – Lisbonnak ugyan már elég pontos képe volt a nap eseményeiről, de sosem árt teljesen tudatlannak tettetnie magát, hiszen minél jobban el kell magyaráznia egy tanúnak valamit, annál inkább kitér az apró, de fontos részletekre

- Természetesen. Reggel felkeltem, mint minden reggel – Lisbonnak a hideg futkosott a hátán a férfi vicceskedő hangjától, de megpróbálta ezt a tényt figyelmen kívül hagyni – felöltöztem, megreggeliztem, majd el akartam indulni egy találkozóra. De a garázsban megtaláltam azt a hullát, ezért hívtam magukat. – a férfi olyan természetességgel adta elő a történetet, mintha egy kiskutyát talált volna a garázsában, nem egy holttestet

- Nincs sofőrje?

- Hölgyem. – McRae hangja nyugodtból arrogánssá csapott át, ahogy előrehajolt a kihallgatóban álló súlyos vasasztal fölött – Ha lenne elég pénze, hogy megvegyen egy teljes flottányi luxusautót, akkor engedné, hogy mások vezessék maga helyett? Egyáltalán, miért venne egy autót is, ha lenne pénze helyette sofőrt alkalmazni, leszámítva azt a lehetőséget, hogy szereti az autókat, hogy szeret vezetni?

Lisbonban valami eltört ezen a ponton. Udvariasságát felváltotta egy olyanfajta hidegség, amit még Jane is ritkán tapasztalt a bőrén, nemhogy egy tanú, aki történetesen gazdag is volt… De mielőtt e gyilkos hidegség akcióba léphetett volna, a férfi ismét megszólalt.

- Tehát kérdésére válaszolva, nem, nincs sofőröm. – dőlt vissza lazán székébe a férfi

- Értem, uram. Van valami elképzelése, hogy mikor és hogyan került oda az a test? A leghalványabb ötlet is hasznunkra lehet…

- Nem tudom. – vonta meg a vállát a férfi – Az elmúlt két hetet Európában töltöttem.

- Mikor utazott pontosan?

- Anyám születésnapjára mentem, ami másodikán van. Tehát elsején mentem, és tegnap este jöttem vissza. A reptérről taxival jöttem haza, be sem mentem a garázsba.

- Van valamije, ami ezt bizonyítja? Repjegy? Borsosan megjutalmazott stewardess?

- Maga most gyanúsít engem valamivel? – hajolt újra az asztal fölé McRae – Nem tudja kivel kezdett!

- Nem gyanúsítom semmivel uram. Van valaki, aki tudta, hogy elutazott? Valaki, akinek volt kulcsa a házhoz? Egy testvér, esetleg egy barát?

- Most meg az öcsémet gyanúsítja? Sem én, sem Kevin nem öltünk meg senkit. – s hogy ezt a kijelentését nyomatékosítsa, a férfi az asztalra is csapott

- Nem uram, de nekem fel _kell _tennem ezeket a kérdéseket.

Ebben a pillanatban, iskolacsengői pontossággal, megcsörrent Lisbon telefonja. A nő előhalászta azt a zsebéből, s lepillantott a kijelzőre.

- Ezt fel kell vennem. – mondta és elindult kifelé – Még nem végeztünk. – tette még hozzá az ajtóban megállva egy pillanatra

**Jane, aki a** megfigyelőszobából figyelte ezt az igen érdekfeszítő párbeszédet, hátat fordított a tükörnek. Ha igaza van, márpedig neki szinte mindig igaza van, akkor Lisbon pillanatokon belül be fog lépni azon az ajtón, amivel fordulásának köszönhetően szembekerült, valami olyan információval, ami alátámasztja a férfi jól kidolgozott, legapróbb részletekre kiterjedő elméletét.

Fél füllel még hallotta is az ajtó túloldaláról Lisbont, ahogy a telefonba beszél, s amit mondott, az alátámasztotta az alátámasztásról szóló elméletét. _Lisbon… Igen… Köszönöm. _A hívás rövid volt és a nő nem tett fel kérdést.

Végül kinyílt az ajtó.

- Jane, a hullaházból hívtak…

- Hadd találjam ki! – tette a homlokára a kezét a férfi – Az áldozat az öccs, Kevin?

- Meg se kérdem honnan tudtad. – újabb szemforgatás

- Kár, kedves Lisbon, mivel ez egy igen érdekes történet.

- Na jó, ki mondta el? Vagy a homlokomra volt írva?

- Nem emlékszel?

- Mire? – kérdezte Lisbon, felhúzott szemöldökkel méregetve a férfit

- Te nem kérdezel semmit…

Lisbonnak minden önkontrolljára szüksége volt, hogy ne vágja rá, hogy _badumm tss_, de szerencsére sikerült megállnia.

- Megyek, és inkább közlöm vele a rossz hírt. Remélem, jobban fogadja, mint _gyanúsítgatásokat…_

Ezt Jane is szívből kívánta és _nem _a férfi miatt. De persze egy szót sem szólt, hiszen az ártott volna az attitűdjének. Lisbon megvonta a vállát. Kilépett, majd egy pillanattal később újra visszatért Jane látóterébe, ezúttal az üveg túloldalán. Jane még vetett egy pillantást a nő hátára, nem igazán figyelve arra, amit az mond, sóhajtott egyet, majd elindult, hogy készítsen magának némi teát. Itt nem volt számára több látnivaló, hiszen tudta, nem McRae ölte meg az öccsét. És mi segíthetne jobban a bizonyítási mód megtalálásában, mint egy csésze forró tea?

**Jane éppen az **első korty teáját ízlelgette, amikor belépett Lisbon. A nő láthatóan nem lett megtépve vagy megkéselve, sőt még ijedtnek sem tűnt, s ebből Jane azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy McRae elég jól tűrte öccse halálhírét. Vagy rosszul, de a jó értelemben. Akárhogy is, jelen pillanatban Jane és a teljes csapat is Lisbonra szegezte a tekintetét.

- Az áldozat a tulaj testvére, Kevin McRae. Grace, te futtasd le a nevét ahol csak tudod, Rigsby, te és Cho – ezen ponton Lisbon félbeszakította a faxgép pittyenése

- Biztos a hullaházból jön az aktája. – mondta gyorsan Grace, s a papírért nyúlt – Igen, az. – tette hozzá, mikor a gép befejezte a nyomtatást

- Tehát Cho és Rigsby, ti mentek az anyjához, Ms. Elza Cray-hez, - ejtette ki fellengzősen a fellengzős nevet – én és Jane pedig meglátogatjuk a barátnőjét. Van kérdésetek?

- Javíts ki ha tévedek, de az anyja nem Londonban él? – kérdezte Cho

- Nem. Gary anyja ott él, de ők csak féltestvérek voltak. Keviné egy kiöregedett Vegas-i táncosnő, az egyik első eresztésből.

- Rendben.

Miután olyan profin megválaszolta összes fel és fel nem merülő kérdést, Lisbon sarkon fordult, ezúttal Jane-hez tervezett beszélni. Nem mintha a férfinek számított volna, hogy a nő megfordult a tiszteletére, ugyanis annyira el volt merülve teája bódítóan édes illatú gőzében, hogy az igazat megvallva észre sem vette, egészen addig amíg egy lopott pillantást nem akart vetni a nő fenekére. Szerencsére a teáscsésze az arca előtt palástolta pillantást és meglepetését is.

- Mehetünk Jane?

- Most rögtön? Még meg sem ittam a teám…

- Jane, Jane, Jane... – forgatta szemeit újfent Lisbon

- Listát kéne írnom…

- Hogy?

- Mehetünk. – vágta rá Jane kicsit túl gyorsan, s lemondóan lerakta a csészéjét az asztalra

Lisbon a lift felé intett és el is indult.

- Miért nem fejezhettem még be? Csak öt perc lett volna! – sopánkodott mialatt ő is a lifthez sétált

- Ha nem sietünk, az egész délutánt a kocsiban tölthetjük.

- Még csak fél tizenkettő van…

- Nem is az oda úton.

- Ó…

Ahogy beszálltak a liftbe, egyetlen hang, amit hallottak a kis csengő volt, ahogy megálltak a parkoló szintjén. Lisbon nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki lélekben is ott van Jane-el, így aztán a férfi meg sem próbált kommunikálni vele. Tudta, hogy a nő most valamin nagyon erősen töri a fejét és azt is, hogy ha ezen a ponton kizökkenti gondolatmenetéből, akkor saját fejével játszik.

Időközben elértek a kocsihoz, amit a nő ki is nyitott, be is szállt, sőt még az övét is becsatolta, de a motort csak nem indította el. Végül, mikor Jane már komolyan gondolkodott azon, hogy mégis rákérdezzen, mi foglalkoztatja ennyire, Lisbon a férfi felé fordult és megszólalt.

- Na, jó, hogy csináltad? Honnan tudtad?

- Mit? – kérdezte Jane őszintén meglepődve a kérdésen

- Hogy ki az áldozat.

- Nem azt mondtad, hogy…

- Nem!

- Ha ennyire tudni akarod, akkor elmondom. Minden nyom arra utalt, hogy McRae egy rokonáról van szó. Apának vagy bátynak túl fiatal, fiúnak túl idős, maradt az öccs.

- Milyen nyomok? – kérdezte gyanakodva Lisbon

- Drága ruhák, és az ingbe bele volt hímezve a monogramja. Igaz, csak egy pillanatra láttam, mikor megemelték a testet, hogy kivegyék alóla a cetlit, de ha jól láttam K. G. M. a gazdagok, szépek és beképzeltek szeretik magukról elnevezni a gyerekeiket. K. Gary McRae.

Lisbon újra csak a szemét forgatta. Jane képes volt minden eszement és/vagy alaptalan ötletét úgy előadni, mintha teljesen korrekt lenne, sőt, annyira magától értetődő, hogy Lisbon és a csapat még hülyének is érezték magukat, hogy nem jöttek rá ők is maguktól. Persze emiatt is csak magukat hibáztathatták, meg kellett volna már ezt szokniuk az évek során.

Tehát a nő vett egy nagy levegőt, és dühöngés vagy szkepticizmus helyett inkább megrázta a fejét és beindította a motort.

- Merre megyünk? – kérdezte Jane meglepő érdeklődéssel, ahogy kihajtottak a fedett parkolóból

- Az isten háta mögé.

S valóban. Lisbon nem túlzott, hiszen a barátnő a város egyik legkülsőbb negyedében élt, olyan helyen, ahol már csak olyanok éltek, akiknek nem kellett napi szinten bejárniuk a városközpontba dolgozni. Nyugdíjas házaspárok, elvált, de kitartott családanyák, otthon dolgozó művészek, és olyanok, akik megengedhették maguknak, hogy ne kelljen munkát vállalniuk, ám ezt nem szerették volna nagydobra verni.

- A laborosok hogy haladnak?

- Nocsak, nocsak, mennyire érdeklődik valaki…! Mit tegyek Jane, hogy legközelebb is ennyire foglalkoztasson a dolog?

- Ha a te formás kis hátsód múlik a dolgon, akkor mindig érdekel.

- Semmit sem találtak eddig. – válaszolta kissé túl gyorsan Lisbon Jane eredeti kérdésére, miközben imádkozott, hogy ne piruljon el feltűnően – Mikor hívtam őket, azt mondták talán a délutánra lesz valami eredmény. De te is tudod, mennyire nem érdekli őket, hogy egy gyilkos szabadon mászkál, amikor az ebédidejük pontos betartásáról van szó…

Jane bólintott. Nem egyszer volt már példa arra, hogy a technikusok ebéd után nem mentek vissza dolgozni, hanem a pihenőben rejtőzködtek. Sőt, ha nagyon muszáj volt még a mosdóban is megbújtak, csak dolgozni ne kelljen. Kalifornia állam pedig nem tehetett semmit sem ez ellen. Vagyis, ha nagyon akart volna, tehetett volna, de akkor gondos és pontos munkaerőt kellett volna felvennie, ami feltehetőleg többet kóstált volna, amit viszont nem engedhettek meg a válság miatt megnyirbált költségvetésükkel. Tehát maradt Lusta Franky és csapata, és persze a szükségesnél kétszer hosszabb elemzési idők.

Hosszú ideig egyikük sem szólt. Hangjaik helyét átvette a forgalom zaja. Ám pár perc után az is mintha elhalkult volna, helyet adva a sokkal kínosabb csöndnek. Furcsa, hogy néha mennyire zavaró tud lenni az egyszerű csönd, még két olyan ember számára is, akik már éveket töltöttek együtt, csendben. Talán ez, talán valami más késztette Jane-t, hogy megszólaljon.

- Hogy találtad meg a barátnőjét? – a kérdést csak alibiből tette fel, ez nyilvánvaló volt, mégis örült, mikor meghallotta Lisbon válaszát. Nem a válasz tartalma miatt, csak azért, mert hallotta a nő hangját.

- A bátyja mesélt róla. Régóta együtt voltak, annyira, hogy már együtt is éltek.

- Jegyesek voltak?

- Ahogy kivettem McRae szavaiból nem. De nem volt alkalmam rákérdezni. Nagyon ki volt borulva, mikor megtudta és csak azt ismételgette, hogy Allison nem ezt érdemli és hogy ez nem lehet igaz.

- Más rokon Allisonon és az anyján kívül? Az apa?

- Ő már nem él, és tudtommal nincsenek mások, akik ennyire közel álltak volna hozzá.

Pillanatokkal később elérték a csendes kis külvárosi mellékutcát, ahol a nő lakott. Nem volt nagy munka leolvasni a házszámokat, hiszen mindegyik apró fehér házon ott virított ezüstözött betűkkel a sorszáma. Nem kellett egy fél háztömböt sem menniük, és elérték az általuk keresett házat.

Lisbon sóhajtva lehúzódott. Sosem könnyű megmondani valakinek, hogy egy szerette meghalt. Főleg akkor nem, amikor egy fiatal és életerős emberről van szó. Az pedig, hogy egyúttal ki is kell kérdezni a nőt, megkérni, hogy idézze fel az elhunytat, az utolsó beszélgetésüket, ami gyakran kifejezetten viharos volt, cseppet sem könnyíti meg az ember dolgát.

_Még mindig egyszerűbb, mintha hozzám állítana be valaki hasonló hírrel…_ - gondolta Lisbon, miközben kicsatolta a biztonsági övét. Akármire is gondolt, semmi sem motiválta, hogy bemenjen abba a házba, még az sem, hogy tudta, ő a nő helyében minél hamarabb tudni akarná.

- Mehetünk? – kérdezte Jane, kizökkentve gondolataiból

- Természetesen. – sóhajtott nagyon, majd kiszállt az autóból – Remélem nem fog annyira kiborulni, mint McRae…

És valóban. Teljes szívéből remélte, mert volt egy erős érzése, hogy nem bírná aznap végignézni még egy felnőtt ember sírógörcsét úgy, hogy megőrizze a nyugalmát.

Lisbon megkerülte az autót, majd elindult a ház felé a kis kavicsösvényen. A nő végigmérte az előtte tornyosuló házat. Közel sem volt olyan puccos, mint ahol előkerült a test, de jóval barátságosabb volt. Látszott, hogy valaki törődött vele.

A nő ment elől, és bekopogni is ő kopogott be. Ahogy ott állt, és nem érezte a háta mögött Jane-t, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne forduljon meg. Hátranézett és látta, hogy a férfi a fűben guggol, félúton a kocsi és a ház közt és egy kertitörpe-párt vizsgál. Megforgatta a szemét. Nem tudta mi késztette rá, de már neki is feltűnt, hogy aznap ezt gyakrabban csinálta, mint bármikor máskor életében. Vajon Jane volt aznap a szokásosnál is gyerekesebb, vagy az ő tűréshatára ment le?

Épp ezen merengett, amikor kinyílt mögötte az ajtó, így gyorsan sarkon fordult.

- Megtaláltam a pótkulcsot! – hangzott fel a háta mögött Jane diadalkiáltása

Lisbonnak meg sem kellett fordulnia, hogy tudja, Jane vigyorog. Allisonnak talán meg kellett volna, de mivel ő alapból szemben állt a férfivel, erre nem volt szükség. Lisbon látta, ahogy egy apró grimasz feltűnik, majd eltűnik a nő arcán, mintha az nem is látott volna semmit.

- Segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezte végül a legnagyobb természetességgel, amit magára tudott erőltetni

- Igen hölgyem. Bemehetnénk?

- Előbb megtudhatnám kik maguk?

- Itt a kulcsa. – adta át a kulcsot a nőnek Jane, ahogy Lisbon mellé lépett

- Nézzék, nem veszek semmit. – mondta, majd hátralépett, hogy becsukhassa az ajtót

- Várjon. A CBI-tól jöttünk.

- Rendőrök? Már megint mit akarnak Kevin nyakába varrni?

- Ms. Blake, nyugodjon meg kérem.

- Nem nyugszom! A vőlegényem nem tett semmi rosszat!

- Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy akármivel is gyanúsítsuk.

- Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaik. Kevin nem ölt meg senkit, és gyerekeket sem rabolt el.

- Valóban nem,

- Akkor mégis miért nem hagynak békén?

- Nem tehetjük.

- Miért nem? – a nő hangja szinte hisztérikus volt

- Kevin McRae meghalt. A gyilkossága ügyében nyomozunk.

- Az nem lehet.

- Sajnálom, de igaz.

- Nem… Kevin még olyan fiatal volt…

- Fogadja legmélyebb részvétünket. De fel kell tennünk egy pár kérdést. Nem mehetnénk esetleg be?

- De… Természetesen. – lépett odébb a nő az ajtóból – Nem kérnek esetleg egy kávét vagy teát? – próbált végül mosolyt erőltetni arcára

- Nem, köszönjük.

- Egy tea jól esne.

- Nem, köszön_jük._ – nyomta meg a szó végét másodjára Lisbon

- Hozok magának egy teát. Üljenek csak le. – intett végül Allison kanapé felé mielőtt eltűnt a konyhában

- Jane, neked sosem tanították meg, hogy mi illik és mi nem, ugye?

- Te nem hagytad, hogy megigyam a saját teám a központban… - emlékeztette ördögi mosollyal Jane a nőt, miközben leült az egyik hívogató fotelbe – Hú, ez kényelmesebb, mint a kanapém!

Lisbon már nem is próbált meg nemet mondani rakoncátlan szemgolyóinak.

**Mire a nő **visszatért a kért teával, Jane már az egész nappalit szemrevételezte, a legapróbb részletekre kiterjedően. Sajnos semmi különöset nem talált. A könyvespolc Agatha Christie klasszikusoktól roskadozott, a falakon lévő fotók egy boldog párt ábrázoltak, születésnapi tortával, karácsonyfa mellett és a parkban, kutyával. A fotók Jane-t a pénztárcákhoz adott fotókra emlékeztették. Még annak ellenére is, hogy a saját szemével is látta a nőt. Ahogy Allison belépett, kezében egy teli teáscsészékkel megrakott tálcával, Jane gyorsan visszahuppant a fotelbe, amiben korábban ült.

- Itt van a teája, Mr… - a nő ebben a pillanatban ébredt rá, hogy Jane még be sem mutatkozott

- Mr. Jane. – segítette ki Lisbon, miközben átvette a tálcát a másik nőtől

- Magának is töltöttem, ha mégis kérne. – tette hozzá a nő halkan

Allison a másik fotelt választotta, a kávézóasztal túlsó végénél. Leült, és egy pillanatra eltakarta arcát kezeivel, láthatólag könnyeivel küzdve. Jane a nő arckifejezését tanulmányozta ujjain keresztül, míg Lisbon illemtudóan a földet bámulta. Végül aztán meghallották, hogy Allison vesz egy mély lélegzetet, aztán a nő elvette kezeit.

- Hogyan halt meg? – kezdett bele halkan – Sokat szenvedett?

- Nem hölgyem, semmit sem érzett. – Lisbon itt egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet tartott, várva, hogy van-e más kérdése a nőnek, majd mikor az nem szólt, folytatta – Nézze Ms. Blake, fel kell tennem néhány kérdést a barátjáról.

- Vőlegény. Kevin a vőlegényem volt.

- Elnézést, a vőlegényéről.

- Mit szeretne tudni? – vett magán újra erőt a nő

- El tudná nekünk mondani, hogy mikor és milyen körülmények közt látta utoljára?

Ez azért is volt egy igen fontos kérdés, mert annak ellenére, hogy a férfi már hosszú napok óta hallott volt, Allison teljesen nyugodtan várta haza.

- Múlt hétfőn összepakolt és elutazott. Azt… - Allison letörölt egy könnycseppet szeme sarkából – azt mondta, hogy az egyik haverjával elmegy egy hétre horgászni.

- Korábban is ment ilyen túrákra? – szúrta közbe Jane az igen fontos kérdést

- Nem. De korábban hallottam telefonon beszélni és egy kanbuliról volt szó. Ha jól értettem, két barátjával ment volna Vegasba, egy hétre. Gondoltam ezt akarja leplezni, és nem akarja, hogy féltékenykedjek… Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyesmi fog történni…

Lisbon adott a nőnek egy kis időt megnyugodni, majd újabb kérdést tett fel.

- Ismert bárkit is, aki ártani akart a vőlegényének? Egy elhidegült barát vagy egy dühös szomszéd esetleg?

- Nem, nem voltak ellenségei. Ő igazán jóember volt.

- Hazudik! – hajolt előre Jane a fotelben – Most miért, azt hittem az ilyesmi érdekel… - tette hozzá, mikor meglátta Lisbon szúrós pillantását

- Ezt honnan veszi? Egyáltalán, hogy meri így megalázni a vőlegényem emlékét?

Lisbon szúrós tekintete ellenére csendben várt, remélve, hogy Jane magától abbahagyja a gyanúsítgatást. Nem engedhette, hogy Allison lássa mennyire nem képes hatni a férfire, mert tudta, hogy ha ez megtörténik, a nő bezárul előttük, valószínűleg örökre. Másik oldalon azonban azt kockáztatta, hogy a nő továbbhárítja Jane támadását, miszerint miért nem szól rá. Bár ez igen éretlen viselkedés lenne a nő részéről…

- Onnan veszem, hogy igaz. Mikor Lisbon bemutatkozott, rögtön agresszívvá vált, pont, mint az olyan feleségek, akik férjének volt már dolga a hatóságokkal, sőt akár börtönbe is kerültek, de ők még mindig teljes szívükkel hisznek az ártatlanságukban. Márpedig ha a vőlegényének volt dolga a rendőrséggel, akkor feltételezem, hogy az ügyben volt sértett is, mivel az egy bűnügy elkerülhetetlen kelléke. Ergó, egy vagy több rosszakarója biztosan volt. – Jane monológja végén elégedett arccal dőlt vissza a fotelébe

- Nem igaz! Én csak aggódtam Kevinért!

Ahogy így visszaemlékezett, Lisbonnak nagyon is logikusnak tűntek Jane következtetései. Sőt, támadt egy olyan érzése is, hogy ha Jane azt mondaná, hogy Barack Obama az elnök, a nő még ezt is megcáfolná.

- Miért aggódott volna Kevinért? Hiszen maga mondta, hogy fogalma sem volt arról, hogy akármi rossz történik vele, amennyire maga tudta éppen jól szórakozott Las Vegasban a barátai és egy-két csinos pincérnő társaságában. Maga nem Kevinért aggódott, hanem Kevin miatt.

- Elegem van. Kifelé a házamból, vagy hívom az _igazi_ rendőröket. – a nő lassan és fenyegetően beszélt, szemeiből lassan hullottak a könnyek. Fel nem állt, de egyik karját nagyon szuggesztíven az ajtó felé nyújtotta – Most pedig, ha megbocsátanak, akkor nyugodtan gyászolnám a vőlegényem. Hajlandó vagyok válaszolni a kérdéseikre, mielőtt elkezdenének lélekben zsarolni azzal, hogy nem akarom elkapni a gyilkosát, de csak abban az esetben, ha más ügynököket küldenek.

Így hát hőseink szapora léptekkel elhagyták a házat. Illetve Lisbon szaporán szedte a lábait, Jane pedig kicsit lassabban követte. A férfi biztos volt benne, hogy már pattanásig feszítette azt a bizonyos húrt, épp ezért megpróbált egy kicsit láthatatlan lenni, hátha az segít Lisbonnak önuralma visszaszerzésében. Hiszen bármennyire is szerette kiakasztani a nőt, van egy pont, amin túl már nem vicces. Sőt, nemcsakhogy nem vicces, még veszélyes is.

- Most elégedett vagy? – kérdezte Lisbon, ahogy becsapta maga mögött a sofőroldali ajtót – Vagy szíved szerint megvártad volna, míg kihívja a helyieket?

- Azt azért nem, de igen, elégedett vagyok. Igazam volt. És az igazság mindennél többet ér. Amúgy meg, fogadjunk száz dollárba, hogy mikor visszaérünk Grace a bűnügy aktájával fog várni minket? Na? Vissza nem térő alkalom!

Lisbon nem szólt. A csapat többi részével ellentétben már nagy rég megtanulta, hogy Patrick Jane-el soha nem szabad fogadásokat kötni. És ehhez a szabályhoz jelen esetben is tartotta magát.

**Cho és Rigsby** tehát az áldozat anyját látogatták meg. Az idős hölgyegy apró belvárosi lakásban lakott, közel a központhoz. Annyira közel, hogy a fiúknak tizenöt percbe sem telt odaérni, annak ellenére sem, hogy Rigsby minden sebességkorlátozást betartott, hogy egy kicsit elhúzza az utat. Ez sokaknak egyszerű lustaságnak tűnhet, de igazából teljesen más állt a háttérben.

Mikor a nő ajtót nyitott nem volt nehéz megmondani, hogy már tudja. Könnyes, vörös szemei kérdően bámulták egy pillanatra hőseinket, mire rájött, hogy kikkel áll szemben.

- Maguk azok a rendőrök? – kérdezte egyikükről a másikra nézve válasz reményében

- Igen asszonyom. Fogadja őszinte részvétünket! – ha valaki olyan helyen dolgozik, mint Rigsby, hamar el kell sajátítania azt a képességet, hogy az ilyen ezerszer elmondott sablonmondatokat is képes legyen érzéssel mondani – Mindent meg fogunk tenni, hogy elkapjuk a fia gyilkosát.

A nő válasz helyett először csak biccentett, majd mikor Rigsby már majdnem folytatta mondókáját, mégis megszólalt.

- Most ki fognak kérdezni, igaz?

- Ha nem okozna nagy kellemetlenséget, akkor igen.

- Az okozna kellemetlenséget, ha nem tennének meg mindent, hogy elkapják a vadállatot, aki ezt tette.

- Ebben teljesen igaza van asszonyom. Bárcsak többen látnák így a helyzetet… Mindent meg fogunk tenni, amit tudunk.

Ritka volt az olyan családtag vagy barát, aki ennyire élesen látta a helyzetet, és nem gördített újabb akadályt a nyomozás elé azzal, hogy gyanúsítgatásnak vagy sértésnek veszi a szükséges kérdések feltevését.

Ms. Cray nem válaszolt Rigsby utolsó kijelentésére, de odébbállt az ajtóból, utat engedve a két ügynöknek. A keskeny folyosó egy apró, cserepes növényekkel telezsúfolt nappaliba vezetett, ahol alig volt mindnyájuknak elég hely. Bár lehet, hogy ezt inkább Ms. Cray térfogatának a számlájára kéne írni…

Ahogy Rigsby és Cho szardínia módra bezsúfolódott a nappaliba, észrevették, hogy az egyik fotelben lévő hófehér macska – aki méretben is tökéletes társa volt gazdájának – furcsán méregeti őket. Cho-t kifejezetten zavarta a kiemelt figyelem, amit a macska tulajdonított neki, még annak ellenére is, hogy sejtette csak azért érdekes számára, mert az már tizenöt éve nem nagyon látott élő embert a gazdáján kívül.

- Csak egy pillanatra teszi ki a lábát a mama, és te máris felpofátlankodsz a fotelre Misse!? – csattant fel a nő, meglepően hangosan – Hány éve mondom neked, hogy nem szeretem a macskaszőrt az ülőgarnitúrán?

A macska ijedt nyávogást hallatva ugrott le a kanapéról. Valószínűleg nem ez volt az első alkalom, hogy rajtakapták ott, de senki sem hibáztatta, mert az igazat megvallva még Rigsby is megijedt a nőtől, pedig az közel sem őt szidta.

Ms. Cray lerogyott a fotelba, majd a még mindig ijedten nyivákoló macska után kapott, ölbe véve a kapálózó jószágot.

- Ne haragudj kedvesem. A mama most nagyon ideges, de nem tudja kin levezetni a feszültséget… - kezdte dögönyözni a még mindig rémült állatot – Nem ülnek le? – intett szabad kezével az apró kanapé felé

A fiúk bólintottak, majd illemtudóan helyet is foglaltak a macskaszőrtől szerencsére mentes díványon. Egy kis ideig csendben vártak, hagyták a nőt, hogy gondolatait rendezze.

- Tudják – kezdte végül, a szőnyegpadlót bámulva – A fiam, bármit is hallanak majd róla, jó ember volt. De mint minden embernek, jóknak és rosszaknak, neki is voltak hibái… Nem szerette a kesúdiót… Hát ember az ilyen?

Ezen a ponton már mindkét ügynök teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy a nő nem lesz túl nagy hasznukra. De nem szóltak egy szót sem, hagyták, hadd higgye, hogy fontos. Hiszen próbálkozni sosem árt.

**Mikor Lisbonék visszaértek **a központba, Grace rögtön szólt nekik, hogy a laborosok csodával határos módon már át is küldték az előzetes jelentéseiket. A pedáns ügynöknő pedig, fennmaradó szabadidejében, míg a számítógép szorgosan dolgozott mellette, le is fűzte az egyesével elfaxolt papírokat egy szép, _CBI – California Bureau of Investigation _feliratú mappába, amit át is nyújtott Lisbonnak jelentéstételével egyidőben.

Lisbon boldogan vette el a friss olvasnivalót, remélve, hogy valami tényleg érdekes lesz benne. Körülnézett, Jane-t keresve, hátha a férfit is érdekli a mappa tartalma, de mikor látta, hogy az már friss tea készítésén munkálkodott, inkább hagyta.

- Mi áll bennük? – kérdezte Jane, megérezve hátán a nő tekintetét

- Mi érdekel téged ennyire? Az utolsó alkalom, hogy még teakészítés közben is egy üggyel foglalkoztál, az akkor volt amikor… Nem, ilyenre nem is emlékszem.

- Miért hiszed, hogy tudni akarod?

- Kérdéssel válaszolsz a kérdésre… Ez egy kicsit amatőr tőled. – forgatta újfent a szemét a nő – Na jó, Grace, mi van bennük? – kérdezte meg végül ő is

- Minden DNS, amit találtak az áldozaté, a csőn, amivel agyonverték nem voltak ujjlenyomatok…

- Cső? – borzongott meg látványosan Jane

- Igen. Elég brutális. A cetli, viszont amit te találtál tele volt ujjlenyomatokkal.

_Tipikus. _– gondolta Lisbon –_ Akárkivel beszélek, eléri, hogy ő legyen a társalgás központja._

- Kiével? – vetette közbe a teljesen felesleges kérdést Lisbon, csak hogy visszanyerje a vörös ügynök figyelmét

- Nem tudni. Mind ugyanattól, de nincs benne egyik rendszerben sem. Vagy legalábbis még nem volt találat mikor Larry átküldte a papírokat. Te is tudod mennyi idő egy teljes adatbázison végigfuttatni egy ujjnyomot…

Lisbon szomorúan bólintott. Meg volt a technikájuk, hogy fél Amerikát beazonosítsák egy pici paca alapján, de a folyamatot bárminek lehetett nevezni, csak gyorsnak nem.

- Akármi más?

- Nem, semmi mást nem találtak. Furcsa is, hiszen…

- Hiszen? – kérdezett vissza Jane ahogy Grace elhalkult

- Úgy értem, nem volt kitervelve a dolog, ilyenkor mindig van egy csomó nyom, mert a gyilkos berezelt, kapkodott, vagy egyszerűen csak figyelmetlen volt…

- De ez nem egy felindulásból elkövetett bűntény.

- Egy csővel verték agyon. Ez mi, ha nem felindulás Jane? – vetette közbe Lisbon, aki már megint mellőzve érezte magát

- Különös kegyetlenség. – szúrta közbe Grace, aki a klasszikus, régi krimisorozatokból ismert megvilágosodás-pillanatot élte épp át

Lisbon halk káromkodását elnyomta a sípoló hang, ami jelezte Jane-nek, vize felforrt.

- Én most megyek. – és ment is

Lisbon sóhajtott egy nagyot, és megforgatta kezében a csinos ki mappát, amit kapott. Annak ellenére, hogy ilyen kevés információt tartalmazott, igen vaskosra sikerült. _Talán van valami, ami elkerülte Grace figyelmét_ – gondolta, bár ezt maga sem hitte el teljesen.

Úgy döntött inkább elvonul saját nyugodt kis irodájába, és maga is átfutja az aktát.

S így is tett. Még az első oldal felénél sem járt, mikor Jane belépett, de kezében teáscsésze helyett egy kávésbögrét szorongatott.

- Hacsak nem nekem hoztad azt, nagyra értékelném, ha gyors lennél.

- Tea van benne. – figyelmeztette Jane a nőt – És már bele is ittam. De ha így is kéred… - nyújtotta a csészét Lisbon felé, aki a szemforgatást elkerülendő behunyta szemeit

- Akkor mit akarsz? – mondta még mindig csukott szemekkel

- Csak érdekel mi volt az összefogdosott cetlin.

- Más? – a férfi megrázta a fejét – Egy pillanat…

Lisbon belelapozott az aktába, már ha lehet ezt így kifejezni, majd óvatosan kihúzta az egyik oldalt a többi közül.

- Ez a fénymásolata.

Jane nem vette el rögtön, hagyta, hogy a nő is átfussa. Lisbon rápillantott, gyorsan átfutott egy-két sort, majd visszanézett Jane-re.

- Furcsa… - mondta még, ahogy a férfi átvette tőle a furcsaként definiált papírt

Jane is végigfutotta a kézzel írt listát.

- Nekem inkább a több mint furcsa jut eszembe…

_**40. Jó otthont keresni Bellának**_

_**41. Elszívni egy igazán jó szivart. Vagy kettőt.**_

_**42. Újraolvasni a Moby Dicket**_

_**43. Szó szoros értelmében kirúgatni magam**_

_**44. Megülni a Fenevadat**_

_**45. Pitézni Eve néninél**_

_**46. Úszni az óceánban **_

_**47. Vezetni egy igazi sportkocsit**_

_**48. Bocsánatot kérni Apától és Shaunie-tól**_

_**49. Végiggondolni ezt az egészet mégegyszer**_

_**50. Megölni Kevin McRae-t**_

- Ez valami halál-előtti-teendők lista?

- Azt hiszem.

- Csak kettő nem volt kihúzva. McRae megölése és…?

- Arra gondolsz, hogy az óceánba ugrott?

- Nem ő lenne az első.

Mielőtt Jane válaszolhatott volna, Grace lépett be, kezében egy papírt szorongatva.

- Főnök! Lenne itt egy pár dolog…

Lisbon nem szólt semmit, csak intett, hogy folytassa mikor Grace elbizonytalanodott önmagában és a helyes időzítésében.

- Cho és Rigsby visszajöttek McRae anyjától, de semmit sem tudtak meg. És… van itt még valami.

- Mi? – kérdezte Lisbon mikor Grace már tényleg hosszú ideje csendben volt

- Ez a baj. Ötletem sincs.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Az áldozatnak volt priusza, de zárolva van fiatalkorúként. Ami azért furcsa, mert az aktaszám szerint csak öt éve történt, de McRae akkor már… - a nő arcán látszott, hogy számol – huszonhat éves volt.

- Próbálj meg végzést szerezni rá. Általában eltörlik a zárolást, ha az elkövető halott.

- Értem. – fordult sarkon Grace, magávalvíve a papírját, véletlenül felfedve Jane-nek azt, hogy az teljesen üres

Jane ezt őszintén furcsállta, de mivel volt fontosabb dolga is, nem tulajdonított neki különösebb figyelmet a későbbiekben. _Biztos szereti, ha felkészültnek látszik._

- Szerinted köze van a gyilkosságnak a priuszához?

- Ez nem kérdés. Allison viselkedése és ez a zárolt akta… valami itt nagyon bűzlik.

Egy pillanatra egyikük sem szólt. Lisbon mérlegelte lehetőségeit, Jane pedig… nos, Jane semmit sem csinált.

- És most mit fogunk csinálni? – kérdezte Jane, behozva lemaradását

- Nem tudom Jane. – támasztotta meg homlokát kezében a nő – Ha megkapjuk a hozzáférést ahhoz a zárolt aktához, akkor talán, de csak _talán_, lesz valami, amin elindulhatunk. De addig…

Jane biccentett, majd sarkon fordult, s visszasétált kanapéjához. Ahogy a férfi végigfutatta tekintetét az irodán, látta, hogy Rigsby hiányzik.

- Hol van Rigsby? – tette fel a logikus kérdést a csapat megmaradt kétharmadának

- Kiment ebédért. Azt mondta a részvéttől mindig megéhezik.

- Annyira rossz volt? – fordult Jane Cho felé

- Rosszabb. – húzta el meglepő módon a száját a másik férfi – A nő teljesen ki volt borulva. Még a macskával is elkezdett ordibálni. Ti mit tudtatok meg?

- Nem sokat. Azt leszámítva, hogy volt valami zűrös ügye a rendőrséggel. De ezt úgy is megtudhattuk volna, ha egész idő alatt itt ülünk, békésen megihatom a teám, és hagyjuk Grace-t, hadd dolgozzon a pénzéért.

- A laborosok találtak már valamit a tetőre vezető ajtó kulcsán kívül?

- Már az is náluk van? – lepődött meg Jane

- Igen. Nem értem miért nem rúgják ki őket. Az utóbbi időben annyira elmérgesedett a helyzet, hogy jobban járnánk, ha feleannyi technikus lenne, de rendesen megfizetve, és akkor talán dolgoznának is. – válaszolt Cho helyett Grace – Tényleg érdekel mikor fog betelni a pohár. Bár a postázóban azt pletykálják, hogy valamelyik ügynök már szólt a főnökségnek. Ha tudnám, kiről van szó, én lennék az első, aki gratulál neki.

- Akkor tehát még nincsenek kész?

- De, furcsamód már átküldték az előzetes jelentéseiket. A vér mind McRae-é, ujjlenyomat van egy pár, ugyanazon személytől, de nincs a bent rendszerben.

- Mi volt azon a cetlin?

- Egy elég egyedi beismerő vallomás. – vigyorodott el Jane

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Ilyet még nem hallottál! – szólt közbe Grace, szintén mosolyogva

- Egy bakancslista vége, és az utolsó tétel Kevin McRae megölése.

- A bakancslista az az utolsókívánságokról írt lista?

- Igen. Volt is egy ilyen film is pár éve.

- Igen… Jack Nicholsonnal, ugye?

Jane és Cho tanácstalanul rázták a fejüket. Még ha látták is volna a filmet, a színészek neve lett volna az utolsó dolog, amit megjegyeznek.

- Tehát elhagyta a listát, aminek ez volt a vége?

- Igen, de kihúzatlanul már csak ez és az óceánban való úszás maradt.

- Én nem tudnék ilyesmiről listát írni. – jelentette ki Grace – Egyáltalán, mi értelme van?

- A te helyzetedben semmi. De gondolj bele, hogy mi lenne, ha megtudnád, hogy fél év múlva meg fogsz halni. Itt dolgoznál, ugyanígy, mindennap, vagy inkább megtennél mindent, amit csak valaha akartál?

- Ebben van valami… Mondjuk, elmennék még egyszer a Niagarához.

- A Niagarához? – kíváncsiskodott Jane

- Igen. Egyszer két hetet töltöttem ott, na, jó, a közelében, a középiskolai osztályommal. A legszebb hely, ahol valaha is jártam.

- Te meg ki sem jönnél a könyvtárból, igaz Cho?

- Az, hogy munka közben mindig olvasok, közel sem jelenti azt, hogy a szabadidőmet is ezzel töltöm. Sőt, még annyit sem, hogy szeretek olvasni.

- Igazán? Akkor mit csinálnál?

- Miért mondjam el? Te úgy is gondolatolvasó vagy, találd ki te!

- Ne légy ilyen ellenséges! Mi nem mondjuk el senkinek, ugye Grace?

- Akkor sem. – s Cho ezzel lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést, a Jane-el való vitatkozás helyett inkább felvette az asztalról a könyvét, s tovább olvasott

- Miről volt szó? – kérdezte Rigsby, aki szokásához híven pontosan a beszélgetés tetőpontja után toppant be hangtalanul Grace és Jane háta mögé elviteles kínai kajás zacskóival

- A halálról beszélgettünk.

Lisbon, aki eddig csendben ült irodája békés rejtekén, úgy döntött itt az ideje kávét szereznie. Már csak találnia kell egy utat az irodájából a konyhába, ami elkerüli a közös irodát… Igen, ilyen út valóban nem létezik.

- Őőőőő… Itt a tied Grace. – nyújtotta át a nőnek az egyik zacskót, majd még mindig Jane kijelentését emésztgetve leült az asztalához – Hogy értetted azt, hogy a halálról?

- Úgy, hogy te mit csinálnál, ha még hat hónapod lenne élni?

- Ilyet nem illik kérdezni egy friss apukától!

- Jó védekezés. De mégis mi lenne a listádon?

Lisbonnaksikerült! Észrevétlenül bejutott a konyhába!

- Nem tu… - látszott, hogy valami hirtelen beugrott a férfinak – nem mondom meg.

- Nem is kell. Ez is épp elég válasz volt.

Rigsby szemei kigúvadtak meglepetésében, mikor rájött, hogy Jane rájött, arra, amire ő is rájött pillanatokkal korábban. És ez a szóismétléssel teli mondat is elég lett volna ahhoz, hogy egy pár pillanatig csendben ízlelgesse, mint egy tavaszi tekercset, nemhogy az a tudat, hogy Jane tudja.

- Na és te Lisbon? – kérdezte Rigsby a konyhából észrevétlenül kiosonni készülő főnökét a téma elterelése végett mikor sikerült elég agykapacitást felszabadítania a beszédhez – Te mit akarsz még megtenni halálod előtt?

Lisbon több okból is szerencsétlenül járt. Egyrészt, mert ő csak egy kávét akart – pont, mint egyszer egy nagy színész egy nagy filmben – másrészt, mert tiszta szívéből pokolba kívánta ezt az egész beszélgetést – ami egy olyan jó katolikus lánynál, mint ő tényleg nagy szó – és harmadrészt, mert ő volt az első, akinek feltételes mód nélkül szögezték neki a kérdést – és ennek balszerencsésségét nem is kell már külön magyaráznom.

- Az unalmas. Térjünk inkább vissza rád!

Lisbon nem tudta melyik a rosszabb, unalmasnak lenni, válaszolni Rigsby kérdésére, vagy pedig elhárítani azt. De ha az érzéseire kellett volna hallgatnia, azt mondta volna, hogy unalmasnak lenni egyértelműen a legrosszabb. Mivel azonban jelen esetben az agyára hallgatott, megköszönte Istennek a menekülési lehetőséget, s mint egy a süllyedő hajót elhagyó patkány, visszaslisszolt irodája békés magányába, miközben lelki sebeit nyalogatta, amiket az unalmas jelző vágott, jó mélyen hideg maszkja alatt.

Aztán, mintha átélte volna azt a bizonyos megvilágosodás-pillanatot, amire pár órával korábban olyan irigy volt, megfordult, és visszament a többiekhez. Saját vesztébe futott, de nem érdekelte.

- Unalmas? Unalmas vagyok? – lépett egészen közel Jane-hez – Miért, te mit csinálnál, ami nem _unalmas_?

- Ennyire fájó pontot találtam el? Nem akartam. Csak Rigsby érdekesebb volt… - próbálta védeni magát Jane, aki gyorsan ráeszmélt Lisbon megsértésének veszélyeire

- Tényleg, _te_ mit csinálnál Jane? – kapott az alkalmon Rigsby

- Nem csinálnám, csinálom. Szerintem elkapni egy sorozatgyilkost cseppet sem unalmas.

Touché. Lisbon gyomra görcsberándult, ahogy rájött, ő mennyivel fájóbb pontot támadt. Nem Jane önbecsüléséről volt szó – hiszen az sérthetetlen – hanem valami olyanról, ami sokkal jobban tud fájni és már soha semmi sem tudja ezt a sebet begyógyítani. Talán idővel kevésbé lesz érzékeny, de ezen nem segít, ha a nő, vagy bárki más, még egyszer belerúg.

Mielőtt Lisbon bármit is tehetett volna – ezalatt bocsánatkérést, irodába visszabújást és önfenyítést kell érteni – Grace telefonja megtörte a kínos csendet. A nő ninjákat is megszégyenítő sebességgel kapta fel a kagylót.

- Van Pelt… Igen… Remek! Köszönöm.

Senki sem mérte az időt, de a beszélgetés biztosan nem tartott tovább tizenöt másodpercnél, mégis széles és elégedett mosolyt csalt a nő arcára. A csapat pedig tudta, valami igazán fontos információt kapott.

Grace érezte a többiek tekintetét a hátán, ahogy letette a telefont. Pár másodpercig csak csendben kiélvezte lépéselőnyét, majd megfordult forgószékén, hogy tájékoztassa a többieket is.

- Tudom, hogy ez nem teljesen hivatalos, de visszakerestem, hogy ki volt a nyomozó abban a régi ügyben. Sokkal gyorsabb, mint megvárni a végzést az aktára. És mivel Kevin meghalt, azt mondja hajlandó beszélni velünk.

- Szép munka. Ki volt a nyomozó?

- Pete Manning, a SACPD-től. Meglepő módon helyi ügy, pedig McRae akkoriban Los Angelesben élt. Manning tavaly ment nyugdíjba, azt mondta a klubban keressétek. North…

- North Ridge?

- Igen, az.

Lisbon elhúzta a száját. Elsietett irodája felé, de egy pár pillanattal később már vissza is tért, kabátjával.

- Mehetünk Jane?

A férfi bólintott. EL is indultak a lift felé, mikor Lisbon még egy pillanatra visszafordult.

- Cho! Holnap reggel Rigsbyvel menjetek el a menyasszonyhoz, minket kidobott, mert Jane egy kicsit felhúzta. De egész idő alatt az volt az érzésem, hogy tud valamit.

Cho és Rigsby egyszerre bólintottak, mint kutyák a kalaptartón. Lisbon visszafordult a lift felé, és folytatta útját Jane kíséretében.

- Honnan tudtad a klub nevét? – kérdezte kíváncsian Jane, ahogy Lisbon beindította a motort

- Hírhedt hely. – válaszolta Lisbon, láthatóan nem szívesen

- Milyen értelemben hírhedt?

- Az a pletyka járja, hogy a klub tagjainak több mint a fele kenőpénzt elfogadott zsaru. Nem állítom, hogy ez igaz, de elég szép esélye van, ha engem kérdezel.

- Ma is okosabb lettem. – biccentett Jane – Messze van? – tette még hozzá érdeklődve a férfi

- Annyira nem.

**Amikor Lisbon azt** mondta, hogy „annyira nem" nem vette figyelembe, hogy a 80-as gyorsforgalmi a város egyik legforgalmasabb útja, főleg a délutáni csúcsban. A külsőbb lakóövezetek felé tartó sáv annyira lassan mozgott, hogy mire a nő munkaideje lejárt, még az út felét sem tették meg. Ráadásul a belső sávban haladtak, ahonnan azt is jól láthatták, a szembejövő oldalon milyen szellős minden. Nem is csoda, hiszen ilyen idő tájt már senki sem igyekszik a belvárosba az éjjeliőrökön kívül.

- A következő lehajtónál visszafordulunk Jane.

- Miért? – kérdezte az időről szinte tudomást sem vevő férfi gyermeki ártatlansággal

- Mert mire odaérnénk, addigra már kezdődne a holnap reggeli műszakom.

Jane nem szólt semmit, csak halkan sóhajtott egyet. Egy időre parkolópályára kellett tennie az egy igazi golfklub meglátogatásáról szóló terveit.

- Jane, én szeretnék bocsánatot kérni, azért, amit a központban mondtam. Tényleg nem úgy értettem.

- Ne kérj bocsánatot. Nem a te hibád, volt, nekem kellett volna hagynom, hogy Rigsby meneküljön.

- Tényleg, szerinted mire gondolt, amit annyira nem akart elmondani? – élénkült fel a nő

- Köze van egy bizonyos hölgyismerősünkhöz. Ha a szomszéd bárban lettünk volna, csak a fiúk, egy-egy sörrel, félbe sem lehetett volna szakítani.

- Te most-

- Igen, Van Peltre célzok.

- Van benne valami. Honnan jöttél rá?

- Nem tudott válaszolni, majd Grace-re nézett, és már nem akart.

- És én miért is vagyok unalmas? Úgy értem, én senkire sem néztem, vagy ilyesmi.

- Nem unalmas, csak rólad már biztosan tudom, mit tennél.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Emlékszel a Seberg ügyre?

Lisbon elhúzta a száját. Az eset még nagyon élénken élt az emlékezetében. Csöppet sem humánus módszer úgy elkapni egy gyilkost, hogy közben elhiteted az ügy többi résztvevőjével, hogy mind meg fogtok halni. Főleg akkor nem, ha az egyik a résztvevő történetesen az egyetlen barátodnak mondható humanoid ezen a bolygón.

- Értem. – motyogta végül, ahogy lassan az is felrémlett neki mire céloz Jane

- Meglepett, amit akkor tettél – folytatta Jane figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy mennyire kellemetlen ez a téma a nőnek – Én valami teljesen másra számítottam.

- Miért, mire számítottál?

- Nem tudom. Nem erre. Ha újra abban a helyzetben lennél, ugyanezt tennéd?

- Nem hiszem.

- Akkor…? – élénkült fel Jane kíváncsisága

Ám erre Lisbon már nem válaszolt.

Egy pár pillanattal később elérték a legközelebbi lehajtót, ahol, csodával határos módon, sikerült elhagyniuk a gyorsforgalmi utat. Két percbe sem telt bele, és már száguldottak is vissza a központ felé a túlsó, kihalt oldalon. Ám a világon semmi sem tökéletes, így ez sem volt az, mikor elhagyták a legbelső városmagot, újra beszorultak a kifelé özönlő tömegek hordái közé. Az igazat megvallva a délutáni csúcsforgalom volt az egyik nyomós oka annak, hogy Lisbon szinte mindig túlórázott. Nem is vette a fáradtságot, hogy dudáljon, amikor hirtelen elé vágott valaki a szomszéd sávból, inkább beletörődött sorsába, és csigatempóban folytatta lassú, de biztos útját a kapitányság felé. Egyetlen szerencséjük az volt, hogy az állam akkor mikor a központ épült még nem spórolt, és a belvároshoz egész közeli telket vásárolt. Így alig félóra kipufogófüst-szívás után sikerült eljutniuk oda. Természetesen akkor félóra, ha nem számoljuk a kifelé menet dugóban töltött időt.

Lisbon behajtott a fedett garázsba. Úgy döntött, ő is felmegy még az irodájába, hogy még egyszer átnézze az aktákat, valami olyan nyom reményében, ami eddig elkerülte a figyelmét.

**Másnap reggel tehát** Cho és Rigsby a menyasszony házát vették célba, míg Lisbon és Jane újabb kísérletet tettek, hogy kijussanak a klubba.

A nő már az első villanyrendőrnél észrevette, hogy a férfi elaludt mellette az anyósülésen. Nem tudta, hogy Jane hogyan volt erre képes, talán az tette, hogy keveset aludt az éjszaka, talán volt rá valami mentalista trükkje, akárhogy is, a férfi képes volt egyik pillanatról a másikra elaludni még a legfurcsább, legnyakatekertebb pózokban is.

Ez alkalommal nagyon sima útjuk volt a klub felé, hiszen reggel fordítva mozognak a tömegek. Háromnegyed óra sem telt bele, és meg is érkeztek a klub műköves felhajtójához. A nő leállította a motort és kioldotta a biztonságiövét.

- Mehetünk? – kérdezte, ahogy a férfira nézett, mert Jane ugyan kinyitotta szemeit, de még mindig álmosnak tűnt

- Persze. – válaszolt gyorsan a férfi, és ő is kicsatolta az övét

Mire Lisbon kiszállt és megkerülte a kocsit, addigra a férfi már teljesen éber volt. Ha a nő nem látta volna saját szemével, ahogy Jane az igazak álmát alussza egy pár pillanattal korábban, nem tudta volna megmondani róla, hogy a férfi aludt. Persze könnyű ébernek tűnni, ha valakinek a megjelenéséhez hozzátartozik a kócos haj és a fátyolos tekintet.

Lisbon megrázta a fejét és a további filozofálgatás helyett inkább elindult felfelé a feljárón.

A klubban hamar megtalálták, akit kerestek.

Lisbon Manninget hatvan-hatvanöt évesnek becsülte. Erősen kopaszodott, feje tetején már egyáltalán nem volt haja, és lejjebb is csak elvétve. A férfi golfruhát viselt, amiben egészen úgy festett, minthacsak ellenfele következő ütését figyelné, annak ellenére, hogy Lisbon sehol sem látott sem ellenfelet, sem golfütőt.

- Maguk azok, ugye? – állt fel, ahogy Jane-ék közelebb értek, kezet nyújtva Lisbonnak – Nem úgy volt, hogy tegnap délután jönnek?

- Igen, az volt a terv Mr. Manning – fogadta el Lisbon a férfi kezét – De sajnos közbejött egy pár apróság.

- Ugyan, egy ilyen csinos hölgynek, mint maga én csak Pete vagyok.

- Rendben Pete. – vigyorodott el Jane, aki már kezdte kissé mellőzve érezni magát – Nincs itt valami privátabb hely, ahol beszélgethetnénk egy kicsit?

- De, van itt egy konferenciaterem, már ha Joe ideadja a kulcsokat…

Joe, a portásfiú, aki eddig csendben meghúzódott fülkéjében, mintha csak be lett volna tanítva úgy lépett elő, és adta át ünnepélyesen a kulcsokat.

- A keleti folyosó végén balra. – tette még hozzá, útbaigazítva hőseinket, majd ahogy jött el is ment

- Jöjjenek. – mondta még Manning, majd elindult az egyik boltíves folyosón a kettő közül

Lisbon és Jane csendben követték a férfit, aki láthatóan jól ismerte az épületet. Végigsétáltak a folyosón, majd beléptek az utolsó ajtón, pont, ahogy Joe mondta. A szoba szépen, elegánsan volt berendezve. Az ovális asztalt magas támlájú műbőrszékek vették körbe, a túlsó fal pedig teljes egészében üvegből volt, szép kilátást nyújtva a pályára.

Manning leült az egyik székre, intve Lisbonéknak, hogy ők is kövessék példáját.

- Tehát, miben segíthetek maguknak? – kérdezte a férfi, mikor hőseink újra egy magasságban voltak vele

- Pár éve volt egy ügye, ahol egy bizonyos Kevin McRae neve is felmerült…

- Nem rémlik… Milyen ügyről is volt pontosan szó? – kérdezett vissza a férfi fátyolos hangon, miközben egyik zsebéből szivart és öngyújtót halászott elő – Maguk nem kérnek?

- Nem tudjuk pontosan, hogy mit követett vagy mit nem követett el, mivel zárolva van az akta. Ezért is jöttünk magához.

- Mondja még egyszer a nevet. – hajolt előre székében Manning

- McRae. Kevin McRae.

- Már emlékszem.

- Akkor talán elmesélné nekünk is?

- Nem véletlenül szoktak aktákat zárolni, Miss. – dőlt vissza a székbe a férfi, lassan kifújva a füstöt

- McRae halott. Feltehetőleg köze van a dologhoz.

- Honnan feltételezik, hogy köze van, ha nem is tudják mi történt?

- Onnan, hogy ez egy bosszú volt. Senkit nem találtunk, akinek oka lett volna, hogy megölje. Egyetlen ésszerű lehetőségként maradt ez. S mivel teljesen jogtalannak tűnik a zárolás, fogadok, hogy valaki pénzt kapott az ügy eltusolásáért. Ez pedig csak olaj lenne a tűzre, nincs igazam?

- Maga okos. De figyelmeztetem, ez egy nagyon szomorú történet. És van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nincs köze az ügyükhöz.

- Jó zsaru lennék, ha nem varrnék el minden szálat? Nem hinném. Mondja csak el!

- McRae megerőszakolt egy lányt. Shauna… Shauna valakicsodát. A lány elég részeg volt, és ő sem volt éppen józan, de amit csinált arra az alkohol sem indok. Szegény lány még két hétre rá is tetőtől-talpig lila volt. Nyomozni se kellett, több szemtanú is volt, de apuci végül megvette az esküdteket. Vagy a bírót? Nem is tudom. Shauna, ő viszont sosem tette túl magát a történteken.

- Ezt hogy érti? – kérdezte Jane, akinek szemetszúrt a megfogalmazás

- Maga nem zsaru. Mit is mondott, kicsoda a fickó? – nézett vissza Manning Lisbonra

- Tanácsadó.

- Az én időmben nem volt szükségünk ilyen bájgúnárokra. De igaza van. A lány megölte magát, körülbelül két éve. Az is durva eset volt, pont egy héttel a nyugdíjazásom előtt történt. Volt egy bátyja, a fiú berontott a kapitányságra és szó szerint megtámadta Bertramot. Azt hitte az övé volt a nővére ügye. Szegény fiú köpni-nyelni nem tudott, én meg lapítottam. De hát, az volt az utolsó hetem, nem akartam már balhét.

Lisbonnak eszébe rémlett egy régi mondás. _Két féle nyomozó ne kapja az ügyedet. Aki az első hetét tölti, és aki az utolsót._

- Mit is mondott, mi volt Shauna vezetékneve?

- Nem emlékszem.

- Nincsenek meg a jegyzetei valahol?

- Nem volt ügy. A fiú megszeppenésében mindent be is vallott. Aztán kijózanodott és hívta apucit. Azt a kicsi papírmunkát meg, amit csináltam mindet zárolták.

- Értem. Köszönjük.

- Nincs más kérdése?

- Nem, nincs. – állt fel Lisbon az asztaltól

- Rendben. – pattant fel Manning is – De ne felejtse, magának bármikor válaszolok bármilyen kérdésre.

**- Shauna az Shaunie…** - mondta Lisbon, amint bezárult mögöttük a kocsiajtó

- Pontosan. Már csak meg kell tudnunk a vezetéknevét.

- Az nehéz lesz az akta nélkül.

- Nem volt Manningnek egy társa?

- De volt, de fél éve elvitte egy szívroham.

- Akkor mi a következő lépés?

- Vissza az irodába, megebédelünk, utána pedig megpróbálom megsürgetni a bírót.

Jane egyetértéssel bólintott, Lisbon pedig beindította a motort.

**- Főnök, azt hiszem,** megvan a gyilkosunk. – kapta el őket Van Pelt szó szerint az ajtóban

- Miért nem hívtál?

- Hívtalak. Nem vetted fel.

- Furcsa. – Lisbon zavartnak tűnt – Mi van a gyilkossal?

- Reggel partramosta a testét a víz nem messze a Golden Gate-től.

- Megvan a neve?

- Nincs. Az ujjlenyomat egyezik, de még nem tudták azonosítani a testet.

- Szuper. Ha szerencsénk van, nem is fogjuk tudni. Mióta halott?

- Durván egy hete. Nem sokkal McRae után halt meg.

- Ez alátámasztja az öngyilkos elméletet. – jelentette ki Jane

- Valóban. Cho-ék még nem jöttek vissza?

- Nem. De Rigsby küldött egy üzenetet, hogy megállnak enni.

- Rendben. Azt hiszem én is megyek ebédelni. Ti jöttök?

- Nekem hoznak valamit a fiúk.

- Jane?

- Menjünk.

**Mire Lisbonék visszaértek** az ebédből, Cho és Rigsby is megérkezett. Ők éppen a menyasszonynál tett látogatásukat dokumentálták, míg Grace boldogan falta burritóját, jó kislány módjára a konyhában.

- Mondott valami újat a menyasszony? – tért rögtön a tárgyra Lisbon

- Nem sokat. A rendőrségi ügyről semmit se tudott, azon kívül, hogy megtörtént. És hogy Kevin teljesen ártatlan volt. Leginkább Jane minősíthetetlen viselkedéséről beszélt, meg arról, hogy Kevin milyen jó ember volt.

- Reggel a tenger partramosta a gyilkosunk testét. Nem tudtuk még azonosítani, de természetesen a helyiek rögtön átadták az ügyet, mikor meghallották, hogy milyen ügyben bukkant fel az ujjlenyomata.

- Ez teljesen jogszerű? – kérdezte Rigsby, kétkedő arccal

- Azt mondják, szerintük a gyilkosunk is áldozat volt, és hogy miénk az ügy. Végül elfogadtam, mert így legalább nem kell órákat könyörögnöm a boncjelentésért. Holnap tehát megyünk San Franciscóba.

- Mikorra lesz meg a boncolás?

- Azt mondták le van terhelve a hullaházuk, de a mi kedvünkért, el fog készülni holnap reggelre.

- Erre kíváncsi leszek.

A többiek csak csendben bólogattak.

**A nap további** részében a csapat azt csinálta, mint mindig. Cho és Rigsby bőszen jelentéseket írtak, Isten tudja miről. Grace a számítógépén pötyögött, hol gyorsabban, hol lassabban. Jane teát főzött, majd miután elfogyasztotta mennyei italát ledőlt egy kicsit szundítani kanapéjára. Lisbon pedig irodájában ücsörgött Rigsby és Cho feladatait ötvözve Grace-ével, s közben még néhány telefonhívást is lebonyolított.

Aztán, akkortájt mikor Jane már a második teáját tette fel főni, megtörtént az áttörés.

Természetesen nem ilyen gyorsan. Először csak Grace telefonja csörrent meg. A nő fel is vette, de ez nem is meglepő, hiszen fizetését is ezért kapta. Ahogy a füléhez emelte a kagylót, s beleköszönt, idegen hang köszönt vissza. Még ez sem lenne meglepő, ha figyelembe vesszük azt a tényt, hogy naponta öt-hat különböző sheriffnek és sheriff-helyettesnek kellett elmagyaráznia, hogy az ő ügyük miért nem tartozik a CBI hatáskörébe.

Ám mikor a hívő megkérdezte, hogy milyen számra faxolhatja a titkosított aktát, Grace rögtön felélénkült. Pár pillanat alatt megtalálta a keresett telefonszámot, s gyorsan be is diktálta. S szinte abban a pillanatban, ahogy letette a kagylót, a fax felélénkült.

A faxgép szorgosan dolgozott, s mire az akta utolsó, hatodik oldalához ért, teljes már a csapat ott állt körülötte, feszülten várva, hogy végre kézbe vehessék a jelentést.

Természetesen Lisbon volt az első, még arra sem hagyva időt Grace-nek, hogy ezt is lefűzze. _Nem baj, _- gondolta a nő – _majd ha befejezte az olvasást megcsinálom!_

Tehát Lisbon kihúzta az oldalakat a faxgép karmai közül, minek következtében a csapat teljes figyelme ráirányult, visszataszítva a nyomtatót hétköznapi szürkeségébe. Lisbon viszont, aki jóval kevésbé szomjazott csapata figyelmére visszavonult irodájába, becsukva maga mögött az ajtót, ezzel jelezve, hogy nem kíván látogatókat fogadni, mialatt olvas. A többiek pedig, kissé elszontyolodva, de tudomásul vették ezt. Azonban a munkát nem folytatták, ahelyett inkább kupaktanácsot alapítottak a konyhában, régen megdermedt pizzákat falva, célul kitűzve, hogy hamarabb jöjjenek rá maguktól, hogy mi van az aktában, minthogy a gyorsolvasó hírében álló Lisbon átrágja magát rajta.

Az idő ellenük dolgozott, míg az ügyben nyomozó detektívek olvashatatlan kézírása az ő pártjukat fogta.

- Szóval, szerintetek lesz benne valami hasznos? – kérdezte Grace, miután befejezte pizzája pepperóni-mentesítését

- Gondolom nem. A gyilkosunk végülis már megvan. Mi mást akarunk még?

- Mondjuk tudni, hogy ki volt, miért tette, és hogyan halt meg. – harapott saját szeletébe a nő

- Szerintem ez elég egyszerű. – védte lustaságát Cho – A megerőszakolt lány testvére volt, megölte McRae-t és megölte magát is.

- És ha nem? Mi van, ha két tettes volt? Mi van, ha a testvért is megölték? – szólt bele Jane is, aki eddig teájával volt elfoglalva

- Annak mi értelme lenne? – kérdezte Grace, miután nagy nehezen lenyelt egy túl nagyra sikerült falatot

- Talán van valaki, akit eddig nem vettünk számításba. Valaki, akinek volt indoka megölni McRae-t és a Shauna bátyját használta, hogy elfedje nyomait és indítékait.

- Nem tudom… ez nem áll így össze. Te mit gondolsz, Rigsby?

Valóban, Rigsby mit gondol? Hiszen a férfi eddig még meg sem szólalt. Egy pár perce kikristályosodott tekintete, azóta mereven bámulta Grace ajkait. Nem árulok el nagy titkot, ha azt mondom, hogy a nő ezt észrevette. S épp ezért dobta be a kérdést. A férfi szótlansága pedig csak igazolta sejtéseit. Pontosan nem tudta, hogy mit, csak azt, hogy elég neki az a tudat, hogy sejti.

Szerencsére mielőtt még a férfinek lett volna ideje, hogy rontson saját helyzetén, kinyílt az ajtó. Mindenki arra fordult, még Rigsby is, bár őt nem Lisbon belépése zökkentette ki, hanem az a tény, hogy Grace megfordult székén, nem meglepő módon magával fordítva arcát is.

- Nos? – kérdezte Jane, mikor már egy ideje mereven bámulták Lisbont, és az is őket – Mi volt az aktában?

Lisbon nem válaszolt rögtön, először öntött magának egy bögre kávét, majd ő is leült az asztalhoz. Nagyot kortyolt kávéjából majd végül megszólalt.

- McRae és ez a lány, Shauna Kingsley, egy partin találkoztak. Akkoriban McRae már jó ideje Allison barátja volt, de még Los Angelesben laktak. Amennyire az aktából ki tudtam venni, Kevin a bátyját látogatta meg itt, amikor az eset történt. Szóval egy bulin találkoztak, ahol mindketten sokat ittak. Shauna másnap hajnalban összeverve ébredt, Kevin mellett. A férfi valószínűleg nagyon durván berúgott az éjjel, mert még mindig részeg volt, mikor hajnali ötkor kiértek a zsaruk a bulit szervező fiú hívására. Mikor meglátta Shaunát büszkén elkezdte bizonygatni, hogy ő tette. Csakhogy az őrszobán kijózanodott, hívta papát, aki akkor még vígan élte világát, ő pedig kivásárolta a cellából. Shauna három évre rá megölte magát. Történet vége.

Egy pár pillanat erejéig mindnyájan csendben bámultak maguk elé. Még az evésben is megálltak. Grace csendben szörnyülködött, a többi nyomozó teorizált, Jane gondolataiban pedig még én sem tudok olvasni. Végül megint csak Jane tette fel a továbbhaladásra ösztökélő kérdést. Miszerint:

- Most mi lesz?

- Cho és Rigsby holnap meglátogatják Shauna anyját, már csak ő él a családból, én és Jane pedig utánanézünk mi történt Friscóban. Szerintem ma már semmit sem tudunk tenni.

- Akkor szabad a délután további része? – kérdezte Rigsby reménykedve

- Ennyire rossz a társaság?

- Nem. De Sarahnak ma tárgyalása van, és mostanában nagyon keveset lehetek Bennel, talán nem zavarja, ha elviszem a dadustól.

- Na jó, menjetek.

Lisbon kijelentését osztatlan siker fogadta. A nő újra kávéjába kortyolt, s mire letette, a szoba teljesen üres volt. Jane visszavonult a padlásra, Rigsby kisfiához sietett haza, Cho… nos, ő is biztosan sietett valahová, Grace pedig főnöke irodájába rohant, hogy mielőtt jóga-órájára sietne, még legyen alkalma szép, rendes aktához illő formába rendezni a faxon kapott iratokat.

A nő nagyot sóhajtott. Valahogy olyan kihaltnak tűnt az iroda, annak ellenére is, hogy a többi, nem alá beosztott nyomozó ugyan úgy dolgozott az iroda másik felében, mint minden kedd délután fél négykor.

**Szerda reggel tehát** Lisbon és Jane San Franciscóba indultak, míg Cho és Rigsby egy sokkal közelebbi kertvárost vett célba. Nem meglepő módon ők érkeztek meg hamarabb.

Julie Kingsley háza egy jóval rosszabb környéken állt, mint Allison Blake-é, és azzal ellentétben igen rossz állapotban is volt.

A fiúk csak remélhették, hogy a nő be fogja őket engedni, mivel ha nem azonosítják a vízi hullát, mint Shauna bátyja – akinek nem mellesleg még a nevét sem tudták – semmi különösebb indokuk nem volt kérdezősködni. Rigsby szinte még be sem kopogott, s már fel is pattant az ajtó.

- Figyeltem ám magukat, fiatalemberek! Mit szaglásznak erre? Csak nem a nyugdíjamra fáj a foguk? – támadta le őket a hölgy, mint egy izgatott vadászkutya

Mielőtt a megdöbbent Rigsby vagy a még mindig teljesen nyugodt Cho bármit is reagálhatott volna a nő alaptalan kirohanására, egy fiatal, húsz évnél nem idősebb lány jelent meg a nő mögött.

- Nyugi, anya, majd én beszélek velük.

- De ne hagyd magad átverni! Az ilyen utazóügynökök mind nagyon rafináltak ám!

- Nem lesz semmi baj. Menj vissza a nappaliba, mert folytatják a sorozatod. Tudom, hogy mennyire érdekel mi lesz Juanitával.

Az idősebb hölgy még egyszer végigmérte a fiúkat, majd sarkon fordult, és elcsoszogott a ház belső részei irányába.

- Ugye nem nagy probléma, ha idekint beszélünk? – lépett ki a lány, aki elmésen kitalálta, hogy a fiúk nem utazóügynökök

- Nem, nem baj. Wayne Rigsby vagyok a CBI-tól, ő pedig a társam, Kimball Cho.

- Suzanne Kingsley.

Suzanne mindkettejüknek kezet nyújtott. Nagy kék szemeiben segítőkész fény csillogott, száján barátságos mosoly ült. Ahogy jobb keze ismét felszabadult, hajába túrt, kisimítva hosszú, szőke tincseit az arcából.

- Miben segíthetek maguknak?

- A nővéréről szeretnénk feltenni néhány kérdést.

- Shaunáról?

- Igen, róla.

- Nézzék, ha öt éve, amikor még lehetett nem segítettek rajta, most miért segítenék én maguknak?

- Ha a mi ügyünk lett volna öt éve, akkor nem hagyjuk futni a tettest.

- A tettest? Milyen szépen fogalmaz. Nem kell játszaniuk az eszüket, ha egy kicsit is tudnak az ügyről, tudják ki tette.

A fiúk nem szóltak semmit. Akármit is mondtak volna, az csak rontott volna a helyzeten, így inkább hagyták Suzanne-t, hadd nyugodjon meg. A lány egy pár pillanatig a cipőjét bámulta, majd nagyot sóhajtva visszanézett az ügynökökre.

- Rendben. Mégis hogy lett maguké az ügy? Mi motiválja magukat, ha már nem él az áldozat?

- Az igazság.

- Az már nagyon régen nem érdekel senkit sem. Na, jó, mit akarnak tudni?

Itt jött a nehezebb része a kérdezésnek. Hogyan kérdezzék meg a lánytól, hogy nincs-e egy heves vérmérsékletű bátyja, aki megölte McRae-t, majd magával is végzett?

- Szeretnénk megkérdezni, hogy mit tud Kevin McRae megöléséről.

- Helyben vagyunk. Maguknak egy pillanatig sem számított a nővérem halála, csak szegény gazdag fiú megölése.

- Honnan tudja, hogy megölték?

- Mi másért lennének itt? De nem, semmit sem tudok a haláláról.

- Tud valakit, aki magán és az anyján kívül neheztelhetett rá?

- Nézzék, jobb dolgom is van, mint maguknak segíteni elkapni azt a _gonosztevőt,_ aki megölte McRae-t.

Suzanne sarkon fordult és beviharzott a házba.

- Mi van a bátyjával?

A lány megtorpant. Keze azt mutatta, hogy be akarta csapni az ajtót, de mégsem tette.

- Mi lenne Stephennel? – kérdezett vissza, anélkül, hogy megfordult volna

- Látta őt az elmúlt napokban?

- Nem. – fordult vissza a fiúk felé a lány – Miért, maguk szerint ő ölte meg a drága kis Kevint?

- Lehetséges. Lenne egy fotó, amit elvihetnénk róla?

- Lássuk jól értem-e. Maguk beállítanak ide, felemlegetik a nővérem halálát, majd arra kérnek, hogy segítsek a gyilkosa megöléséért börtönbezáratni a bátyámat?

- Nem hölgyem, de partra mosott a tenger egy testet, ami, aszerint amit most tudunk nagy valószínűséggel a bátyjáé.

- Nem is kérdem meg erről mikor akartak szólni. Ha adok egy fotót elmennek?

- Igen.

Suzanne lemondóan megvonta a vállát, beljebblépett, és elkezdett kutatni az egyik fogason lógó táskában. Mrs. Kingsley pont ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy besétáljon.

- Jaj, Suzie! Hát nem megmondtam, hogy ne vegyél semmit?

- Csak egy fotót keresek Stephenről. Azt mondták megölte McRae-t.

- Végre valami jó hír.

Suzanne nem szólt semmit, csak odaadta a fotót Cho-nak. Meg sem várta, míg a fiúk elbúcsúznak, gyorsan becsukta az ajtót. Rigsby még hallotta, ahogy a lány zokogni kezd odabent.

**Ahogy Lisbon megkapta** a fotót Stephen Kingsleyről, biztos volt az azonosság. Ugyan még nem volt kész a hivatalos boncolási jegyzőkönyv, de a halottkém halkan megjegyezte, hogy szinte biztosan nem fogja tudni megmondani, hogy a férfi magától ugrott be vagy belökték. Az viszont biztos volt, hogy a tengerbe fulladt.

Miután Lisbon tiszteletét tette a hullaházban és kitöltötte a test átszállítását igénylő nyomtatványokat nem sok dolga maradt San Franciscóban. Azonban, ha csak egy dolgot tanult meg mialatt töviről-hegyire bejárta Kaliforniát nyomozásai alatt, az az volt, hogy az ember soha, de soha ne vezessen Kaliforniában a déli kánikula alatt, főleg akkor ne, ha órákat kéne és történetesen júliust írunk. Ezért úgy döntött, hogy megmutatja Jane-nek hol lehet jókat enni az őrs közelében. Nem hiába dolgozott ott éveket.

A férfi szkeptikusan fogadta az ajánlatot, mondván egy ügy lezárását csak pizzával lehet igazán megünnepelni, de amikor megkóstolta Mike hamburgerét, neki is elállt a lélegzete. Végül el sem akart jönni a bisztróból, még Lisbon azon érvelése ellenére sem, hogy a kánikulában vezetésnél már csak az rosszabb, ha sötétben kell.

Ennek a nagy huzavonának az lett az eredménye, hogy valóban későn indultak el, s mire visszaértek Sacramentóba már este hat óra is elmúlt. Lisbon természetesen egyenesen a központhoz hajtott, hiszen hová máshová is vihette volna a férfit? Meg aztán, este hat a legjobb idő arra, hogy valaki nekiálljon a papírmunkának, hisz ilyenkor már mindig síri csend van az irodában.

Így hát csak a lift után váltak el, Jane a padlásra ment, Lisbon az irodájába.

A nő nekiállt a papírmunkának. Nem értette miért kell ennyire ledokumentálni egy esetet, egészen addig, míg nem lett véletlenül tanúja annak, hogy egy gyerekgyilkos eljárási hiba miatt felmentést kért és meg is kapta. Azóta már évek teltek el, de ez a történet még mindig arra ösztönözte a nőt, hogy nézzen kevesebb tévét, és készítse el rendesen a papírmunkáját. Bár az elmúlt pár évben ez egyre inkább úgy hangzott, hogy ne legyen magánélete és készítse el rendesen a jelentéseit.

Az kitöltött papírok mennyiségéből saccolva egy óra telhetett el, mikor halk kopogtatást hallott irodája ajtaján.

- Gyere be Jane. – mondta fáradtan, és lerakta a tollát

Jane bejött, pont, ahogy kérték, kezében egy kávésbögrével.

- Van egy jó hírem. Ezt most neked hoztam. – tette le a nő elé az asztalra

- Igen? És mivel érdemeltem ki? Vagy kérdezzem inkább azt, hogy mit kell tennem érte?

- Miért kéne bármit is csinálnod azért, hogy hozzak neked egy kávét?

Azt tudni kell, hogy Lisbon gyilkos pillantása akkor a leggyilkosabb, ha nő fáradt és/vagy ideges. S mivel jelen esetben a nő mindkettő tüneteit mutatta, Jane még a szokásosnál is kevesebb ideig bírta elviselni a szemmel verést.

- Csak kíváncsi voltam, hogy mit gondolsz az ügyről. Vajon meg fogjuk még valaha tudni, hogy hogyan csalta el Kevint? Hogy mennyi ideje tervezte ezt az egészet?

- Nem tudom. Az biztos, hogy gyilkos nélkül nem fogjuk bíróságra vinni az ügyet, és ahogy a főnökséget ismerem finoman meg fognak kérni, hogy hagyjuk az ügyet, foglalkozzunk inkább egy olyannal, ahol van gyilkos. És meg is értem őket ezért. De te nem ezért jöttél ide. Halljam, mit szeretnél?

- Rendben. Magányos voltam. Elégedett vagy?

Lisbon megvonta a vállát. A válasz még közel sem volt kielégítő számára, de tudta, jobbat órákon át tartó kínzással sem tudna kihúzni a férfiból.

- És én miben segíthetek? – kérdezte végül, mégis a kíváncsiskodás mellett döntve

- Beszélgessünk.

_Úgy. Szóval ki akar szedni belőlem valamit._

- Jól van, beszélgessünk. Ha te nem Red Johnt üldöznéd, akkor mi mást szeretnél még megtenni halálod előtt?

Jane először meglepett, majd őszintén elgondolkodott fejet vágott.

- Őszintén nem tudom. Annyira régen gondolkodtam ezen, hogy szerintem nem tudnék rögtön válaszolni. Sőt, van egy olyan érzésem, hogy kéne valami, amitől teljesen átértékelem az életem, hogy képes legyek igazi választ adni a kérdésedre.

_Szép kitérés._

- Te mit tennél?

- Semmi közöd hozzá.

_És megint csak: szép kitérés._ – veregette meg képzeletben saját vállát Lisbon.

- Ugyan már Lisbon! A többiek őszintén válaszoltak. Na, jó, kivéve Cho-t. De hát ismered, amúgy sem túl érdekes figura…

- Miért érdekel annyira?

- Nem tudom… Egy jó ideje abban a hitben éltem, hogy unalmas dolgokat tennél, de most támadt egy olyan érzésem, hogy talán mégsem.

- Tényleg? Mit csinálnék?

Jane válasz helyett teájába kortyolt.

- Gondoltam. Elég ideje dolgozom veled, hogy ne dőljek be a trükkjeidnek. – állt fel az asztalától a nő – Azt hiszem, most megyek.

S úgy is tett. Karjára terítette kabátját és elindult kifelé. Jane elhúzta a száját. Úgy látszik, tényleg elég ideje ismerik egymást, hogy már ne tudjon játszani a nővel. Nagyot sóhajtott, s ő is felállt, padlására indulva. Ahogy lekapcsolta a villanyt a nő irodájában, szinte a teljes emelet elsötétedett. Szerencsére elég jól ismerte a terepet, ahhoz hogy komolyabb sérülés nélkül sikerüljön eljutnia a lift előtti kis térhez, ahová már szerencsére beszűrődött egy kis holdfény.

Ahogy a férfi belépett volna a majdhogynem rejtett folyosóra, ami a padláslépcsőhöz vezet, hallott valamit a háta mögül. Megfordult, de nem volt elég gyors. Két apró kéz a falhoz lökte.

- Ez volt a listám tetején. – mondta halkan Lisbon

_Most vagy soha. _– gondolta a nő, és mielőtt Jane bármit is mondhatott volna, megcsókolta a férfit. _Add, hogy nem lök el, add, hogy nem lök el!_ – mondogatta magában mint egy mantrát.

…

…

…

De Lisbonnak nem volt szerencséje. Tizenöt másodperc kitartó próbálkozás után végül elhúzódott.

Ahogy a nő hátralépett, Jane látta, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemeibe.

- Sajnálom. Nem kellett volna ezt tennem. Felejtsd el.

Lisbon elfordult a férfitól, s tett egy pár bátortalan lépést a lift felé.

Jane csak állt ott, egyik kezével az ajkait simogatva ott, ahol pár pillanattal korábban még a nő ajkai voltak. Még mindig nem fogta fel teljesen, hogy mi történt, amikor meghallotta a lift csengőjét.

- Lisbon, várj! – kiáltotta, de már késő volt. A vastag fémajtók becsukódtak a nő mögött.

Jane egy pillanatig sem gondolkodott. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy maradandó kár okozott a zárszerkezetben, ahogy feltépte a lépcsőház ajtaját, de nem érdekelte. Azzal ráért másnap foglalkozni. Kettesével szedte lefelé a lépcsőket, de tudta, hogy a lift még így is gyorsabb lesz nála.

Igaza is volt, ahogy kirobbant a lépcsőházból a parkolóban látta, hogy Lisbon már majdnem a kocsijánál van.

- Várj Lisbon! – kiáltott ismét utána

A nő megtorpant, de nem fordult meg. Nem akarta, hogy Jane rendes fényben is sírni lássa. Azt már nem tudta volna letagadni.

Ahogy a nő megállt, Jane még jobban begyorsított, igen komoly kockázatot vállalva, mert már hosszú évek óta nem futott. Szerencsére annyi időalatt nem kapott szívrohamot míg a utolérte a nőt.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte Lisbon

Jane nem válaszolt, csak megfogta a nő vállát és óvatosan maga felé fordította.

- Mit akarsz? – kérdezte újra a nő, miközben könnyeivel küzdött

- Az én listámon is rajta volt.

**Nos igen… Nem terveztem én ezt fele ilyen hosszúra sem, igazából csak a végének akartam valami elfogadható körítést csinálni, de mint azt látjátok, egy picit elkalandoztam. Azért remélem tetszett. És még egy jó hír azoknak, akik most körmüket rágva aggódnak Lisbonért a **_**Hármas házikó**_** kapcsán, időközben eszembejutott még egy ötlet, szóval még egy kicsit csúszni fog a következő fejezet. Bocsi.**


End file.
